And The Wall Came Tumbling Down
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Germany waits for his brother to come home as the Berlin Wall is no longer an obstacle. Then, he helps him heal first physically... then mentally. Warnings inside.


**Author Commentary:** I love all the incest pairings. :D Also, this is kind of a sequel to Fur Meinen Bruder, but you don't really need to read that to get what's going on here. Oh, and neither of them ever came out and told the other that the loved them. One more thing and then I'll get on with it: I know this is over done, but I really really wanted to write it. Don't kill me.

**Title:** And The Wall Came Tumbling Down

**Characters:** Prussia/Gilbert, Germany/Ludwig

**Disclaimer:** I'm not worthy of owning Hetalia.

**Warning:** macabre imagery, eventual yaoi and incest

Germany stood, watching the milling crowd of humans. He watched as one after another was reunited with family and friends as more and more people made their way through the demolished wall. He wanted to join them. He could feel their excitement, joy and happiness, but for once it wasn't enough to overshadow his longing for his brother. He couldn't place his finger on why, but he absolutely missed the egotistical idiot. But... did he even survive? Prussia was staying with Russia afterall... No, no. Germany shook his head, trying to dispel thoughts of his brother's corpse buried in the Russian's yard. He was alive, dammit! Prussia was far too durable. He had to be alive... Didn't he?

Biting back the urge to push the humans out of his way and go to the other side to find his brother, Germany continued looking out over the crowds, eyes scanning, searching, heart hoping, longing for just a glimpse of that silver-haired albino idiot. His heart leapt a few times when he thought he saw him only to be crushed with disappointment.

Then, oh god, far off in the distance, too far for normal human eyes to see, Germany saw what he was looking for... Well, kind of. There were drastic changes to the man's appearance. Unable to hold it in any longer, Germany ran through the crowd, which parted for their country. It was good for them that they did because he wouldn't have stopped for them anyway. He needed to see his brother. They'd been apart far too long, and Germany had spent many sleepless nights wondering if his brother was alive, if he was hurt or okay, if he needed his brother.

He was almost there. Just a little bit further. Suddenly, Prussia collapsed. And to tell you the truth, it was a miracle he was even standing in the first place with how badly he was hurt. His normally silver hair was reddish brown with dried blood, cuts and bruises covered every inch of visible skin, an eye was missing and the other was dull and lifeless as opposed to shining with glee or mischief. His clothes were tattered and he had to be cold because said tattered clothes weren't enough for the cold weather. They were also hanging off of him, no longer tight fitting like before; he's lost a lot of weight. His face was also gaunt, paler than usual, and his eyes were sunken and Germany wasn't sure if the dark circles under them were from lack of sleep or if they were bruises. It was almost as if he wasn't Prussia. But Germany knew that wasn't true. He knew this was his brother.

Kneeling down next to the decrepit body, Germany felt for a pulse and was a little relieved when the broken man winced away from him.

"W-west?" he asked in a soft, pitiful, hoarse voice. God, he must have screamed so much in the time they were apart. Germany couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes or the partly horrified, partly worried look that sprang to his normally stoic face.

"Ja, bruder. I'm here. Gott, I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to you." The suppressed rage was obvious in Germany's voice.

Prussia reached out a trembling hand and placed it over his brother's. "Can we go home first?"

Not used to such softness or quietness, Germany couldn't do anything other than nod.

"Danke," he said, his eyes fluttering closed.

Knowing he needed to get his brother inside out of the cold and tend to his wounds, Germany picked the frail body up, surprised at just how light he was, and carried him back through the crowd. Once again, the people parted for him, only this time they took notice. How could they not? Big, tall Germany carrying his beaten brother, who looks more like a corpse than anything, through the crowd, all the while many different emotions crossing his face. People gave them both pitying looks, everyone sure that this poor man's brother wasn't going to make it much longer.

Finally, Germany got Prussia home and brought him straight to the bathroom. Prussia's wounds needed to be cleaned and they were far too numerous to be cleaned with antiseptic alone. Turning on the water, he made it warm, but not too hot and then carefully pulled off Prussia's clothes, gasping at what he saw. The skin there held a crisscrossing pattern of scars, scabs and bleeding cuts. Some were shallow and others were deep. Prussia's ribs and collarbone jutted out of his skin in an almost painful looking way. Swallowing and trying not to think about it, Germany carefully lowered his brother into the water, earning a hiss from the other man.

"Sorry, bruder, but it needs to be done," Germany said softly, brow creased in worry.

Prussia nodded, his jaw clenched to keep from screaming out. His cuts had never been properly cleaned, so even water stung and burned and was just plain unbearable.

As carefully as he could, Germany rinsed the cuts. Times when the two had gotten in a fight and he was being cruel, he'd have gone for soap right away, watching Prussia try not to squirm in pain. But this was different. The man had already endured so much pain. Germany hated to inflict more, but the wounds really did need a good cleaning. After rinsing the wounds and Prussia's bloody hair, Germany had to let out the water because of all the blood in it. Then, he filled the tub again.

"Bruder... this is going to be worse. I'm using the soap now."

"Just get on with it, West. I'm not a sissy," came the reply, though it was halfhearted and punctuated with winces and the gritting of teeth.

So Germany carefully cleaned out the wounds, hating how Prussia whimpered the whole time. Then, once Prussia was rinsed off, Germany let the water out of the bathtub and carefully patted Prussia's wounds dry. The towel quickly got bloody because many of them had opened up and Germany knew he'd be throwing the towel out but for once, he didn't care. Instead, he concentrated on his brother. Using antiseptic, Germany cleaned out the wounds for good measure, covering them in antibiotic cream and wrapping them up. At some point during the process, Prussia passed out.

Germany carefully put him in the bed that he'd slept in before the wall went up. The whole time Prussia was gone, Germany had kept the room in perfect order, hoping his brother would one day come back to him. He'd finally gotten his wish, even if his brother wasn't the same... Hopefully he'd be able to nurse him back to health and everything would be all right.

Days went by, then weeks, then months. Prussia slowly healed, and Germany took care of him. However, it was only Prussia's body that healed. Sure, his eye was growing back (thank god he was a nation, even if now he was only an ex-nation), the cuts had stopped bleeding and were beginning to become mere scars and even the scars had faded a bit. But the scars on his brain were still there. The memories of what would happen would send him nightmares night after night and Prussia would wake up screaming and Germany would run in to see what was wrong. Sometimes, Germany even had to wake him because Prussia would scream in his sleep, but the nightmare would continue.

Prussia's eye had just completely grown back and he was screaming, waking up from another nightmare of his time with Russia. Germany rushed in and pulled his brother to his chest, just like always.

"It's all right. It was just a dream. You're here with me. You're safe. I won't let that bastard get you," his voice was soothing and he slowly rocked them back and forth.

Prussia looked up at him with wild eyes, fear still plain in them. "H-help me forget, Ludwig."

Prussia was one of the few who actually had the privilege of calling Germany by his human name, and Germany, in turn, used his brother's human name on occasion, too.

"What do you want me to do," he asked, looking into Prussia's eyes and trying to convey comfort through his eyes.

Prussia seemed to think for a moment, then, "Kiss me."

Germany was shocked. He wanted to. Oh, god, he wanted to! But was that really what his brother needed? This could make things so much worse. "Gilbert..." he began.

"Please." His voice was pleading and the eyes... Germany couldn't resist those eyes.

"Okay..." he said, but he was hesitant.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed his brother gently on the lips. Prussia wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He wanted to do this consensually. Maybe feeling love while doing it would chase away the bad dreams. He did love his brother... and, he realized, he loved him in more than just a brotherly way. He really _loved_ him.

Prussia's hand found its way up Germany's shirt, stroking the skin there and earning himself a shiver. He smiled against Germany's lips.

Germany was still uncertain as Prussia's hand slid up his shirt, but then he felt him smile into the kiss. Encouraged by that, he decided he'd do whatever Prussia needed because he loved his brother and wanted nothing more than to see him smile. That smile that he'd just felt... it was the first in such a long time. Germany couldn't take that away, so he let his hands slowly roam Prussia's naked (he slept in the nude) body.

Pulling away from the kiss, Prussia pulled Germany's shirt off and crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. Germany started blushing slightly and Prussia slowly ground his hips down, causing Germany to moan and forget to be embarrassed as he attacked his brother's lips with his own.

The kisses turned more heated as Prussia continued to grind down, both men moaning and getting harder by the moment. Then, Germany flipped them so Prussia was lying on his back with Germany over him. Slowly, Germany moved his lips down Prussia's neck, occasionally staying in one spot for a moment longer to make a mark. Everyone was going to know that Prussia belonged to no one but his brother. Plus, the moans that he got in response were really turning him on.

Eventually, it all became too much for Prussia and he shouted out, "Take me!"

Germany was a little nervous because he'd never _actually_ been with another man. One time, he'd gotten curious and looked it up on the internet, blushing the whole time, but he didn't have the experience with it. Well, no time like the present. He got up from his brother.

"H-hey, what the hell?" Prussia shouted, the lust haze look leaving his eyes as anger flashed in them.

"I-I'll be back. I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, leaving the room before Prussia could argue any further.

Quickly, he made his way to his own room and grabbed the lube from his side drawer, pulling off his boxers while he's in there and then walking back to Prussia's room while slathering the lube over his fingers. He was so turned on that it hurt, so he didn't waste any time in climbing back on top of his brother, who glared up at him. Germany slid his first finger into Prussia's hole, watching as the lust glazed look returned to Prussia's eyes. Smiling slightly, Germany wiggled that finger around as Prussia bit his lip to keep from moaning. Slowly, the second finger was added and they were scissored inside of Prussia, who started shifting uncomfortably. Leaning in, Germany kissed his bother, hoping to distract him from the stretching, probing fingers. Suddenly, Prussia gasped into the kiss.

"Th-there!" he said breathless. That felt so good! He'd never felt so good with Russia. That had always just been painful. It was weird feeling the fingers stretching him beforehand, but he figured that would just make it all better. He moaned wantonly as the two fingers were jammed into that spot again, quickly joined by a third.

"Don't stop," Prussia whimpered as the fingers were removed.

Germany couldn't help but smile. "Don't I get to have some fun too?"

Grudgingly, Prussia nodded and watched as Germany rubbed lube over his gravity defying erection. Germany moaned as he slid his hand over the sensitive underside, making sure that it was well covered. Instinct took over because he was so used to just doing it to himself now. His hand slowly slid up and down, fingers pressing into more sensitive spots. He got so caught up in it that me jumped and blushed when Gilbert cleared his throat.

"S-sorry," Germany said.  
"Just hurry up and fuck me already!" Prussia replied.

Germany, happy that his brother was getting back to his old self, quickly lined himself up with Prussia's stretched entrance and pushed himself in smoothly, moaning the whole time.

Prussia gasped, his fingers digging into his brother's shoulders. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it was with Russia, but that didn't stop it from hurting. He was confused as to why he brother wasn't thrusting in and out and letting the pleasure course through him and he told him so.

"I'm waiting for you to get used to it," he said softly, sad that his brother didn't know this already. It brought back memories of just how much he wanted to kill that Russian.

"G-go ahead," Prussia said softly.

Germany nodded and pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in as both of them moaned. He changed his angle slightly to find that spot that he'd hit with his fingers and he got it on the first try, if Prussia's reaction was any indication. Prussia arched his back, moaning loudly and moving his hips to meet Germany's. Germany lifted Prussia's legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper and harder and faster. Prussia moaned carelessly. They could both feel the pleasure coil itself inside of them, getting tighter and tighter until it suddenly snapped for Prussia and he came over their chests and stomachs, spilling his load between them. Germany couldn't believe how impossibly tight Prussia suddenly clenched around him and he moaned his brother's name as he climaxed inside of him.

Having just enough sense left in him after riding out the orgasm, Germany pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Prussia. Then, he pulled his brother into his arms and whispered, "No more bad dreams."

Prussia, too exhausted to reply, merely nodded, snuggling into his brother's chest. The two fell asleep in that position and Prussia never had bad dreams when he was sleeping with Germany.


End file.
